


The End

by sincerelysobbe



Series: Jij Verliest [3]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Growing Up and Adulting, Jij Verliest Epilogue, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysobbe/pseuds/sincerelysobbe
Summary: Since the second that Sander saw Robbe in that bar—long before they knew each other’s names, long before they met again and fell in love, Sander knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Robbe. Now, four and a half years later, he’s ready to have his life completely and forever intertwined with Robbe’s… with some encouragement from those closest to him.
Relationships: Aaron Jacobs/Amber Snoechx, Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Moyo Makadi/Noor Bauwens, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Series: Jij Verliest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760539
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> here's the long-awaited epilogue of Jij Verliest. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> special thanks to valentina for editing and helping me. not only with the entirety of Jij Verliest but also with the epilogue. you kept me focus on days when i couldn't write as smoothly and you're an amazing human being. i couldn't have done any of this story without you <3

**February 26, 2025**

* * *

**Woensdag 8:49**

* * *

The absence of the warmth against his back let Robbe know that he was alone in the bed.

It wasn’t surprising. 

In the months since Sander had accepted a manager position at  _ Emilie’s Tattoo Parlor _ , he had been working the opening shift most days. Still, Robbe cherished the mornings when he woke up before Sander, a common occurrence in the last few years, when he could see the peaceful look on Sander’s face before the stress of the day kicked in. If Robbe could stay in bed all day with Sander for the rest of their lives, he would without question—tattoo parlors or streams be damned. 

But he still stretched in their bed and relaxed against the sheets. At least, he did, until two small paws pressed on his chest and he heard a loud, persistent  _ meow _ right in his face. 

Opening his eyes, Robbe saw Stardust, their cat, staring down at him with menacing yellow eyes as he let out another meow. 

Other than the small patch of white beneath his chin and the two small tufts on his front paws, he was pitch black. When they adopted him, they had known from the moment he brushed against Sander’s legs and then purred in Robbe’s arms that he would be their cat. Every once in a while, Stardust liked to be picked up or to sit on Robbe’s lap when he streamed, but he played by his own rules. 

Stardust meowed.

Robbe let out a sigh, running a hand down Stardust’s back. Immediately, his chest rumbled with a purr and he arched against Robbe’s hand, as if his pets were not enough. Stardust shifted his head against Robbe’s palm and Robbe scratched behind his ear. “Did Dad feed you before he left?” 

Unsatisfied, Stardust pushed the side of his face against Robbe’s arm. 

“Come on, let’s find out.” 

Scooping the cat in his arms, Robbe climbed out of the bed. Stardust continued to purr away as Robbe stepped out of the room and into the living room. Their apartment was small and weirdly-shaped. The two bedrooms were directly across from each other and their “hallway” was effectively the only place a table could fit. The cat tree was shoved against the corner by the single bathroom, but the living room was still quite spacious. 

In the kitchen, Robbe plopped Stardust on the gray counters. Before Robbe checked the fridge, he found a large hot pink sticky note taped to the door. As Stardust hopped to the floor, brushing up against Robbe’s leg, he pulled the sticky note off the fridge door to read Sander’s elegant handwriting. 

_ Robin, _

_ Sorry for not waking you up before I left. You looked so beautiful and I didn’t want to want to pull you from your dreams. I’m going to Senne’s tonight after work so you can have the apartment to yourself when you’re streaming. I love you so much and I hope you have a good day and stream  _ 🖤

_ P.S. I did not get a chance to feed Stardust.  _

_ Your love, Sander _

Smiling at the note, Robbe placed it against the counter and reached into the cabinet to pull out the half-can of wet food that they didn’t feed him yesterday. Stardust started brushing frantically against his leg when he realized Robbe was going to feed him. With each second that passed, his meows became squeakier and shorter, as Robbe assured him in hushed tones that he was moving as fast as he could. 

As Robbe glanced at the note again, warmth flooded through his system. It’s today, he decided as he bent down to place the food on the ground. Robbe stroked his fur before heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Robbe smiled. Today’s the day.

* * *

**Woensdag 12:19**

* * *

Amber hated this. 

When her doctor had expressed concern about her blood pressure and suggested that she be on bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy, her boss had taken her doctor's suggestion seriously. All of her newly-assigned parties had been assigned to someone else in the office and her boss had practically ordered her to work from home. With the remaining assignments that were nearly completed—as well as Zoë and Senne’s wedding in May—Amber was still working remotely from her apartment. 

She understood why her doctor told her that she needed to take it easy. 

But it had only been a week without leaving her apartment and she was already losing her mind. 

Once Amber found out that she was pregnant, her exercise routine took a hard hit. Her normal morning jogs were hit hard by her morning sickness—which now, a month from her due date, had been changed into brick evening walks. Sometimes, Aaron came with her, but usually she was alone. Now, her walking speed had slowed considerably and she tried to compromise by doing a handful of easy yoga poses in the afternoon.

With the roundness of her stomach swelling as their baby grew, it was becoming increasingly hard to do the dishes or put them away. When Aaron got home from work to a pile of half-washed dishes, he always helped. But recently, Amber felt like she was always snapping at him. She hated it, because she knew that it wasn’t his fault, but her permanent stay in the apartment was getting to her. The increasingly-present discomfort in her lower back did little to help matters. 

Since the beginning of her pregnancy, Aaron had been doing the best he could. When her morning sickness started, he was there, fretting over her and making sure she was alright. After it became a regular occurrence, Aaron would warm up a washcloth and hold back her hair to soothe her. As much as her pregnancy was both rewarding and annoying, Aaron was doing his best to help her along the way. She hoped he knew how appreciative she was for his constant presence in the tougher moments. 

The door rattled as someone tried to open it. From her spot on the couch, Amber glanced up to see the doorknob moving, but not opening. There was only one person with a key who continuously struggled with the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and her brother stepped inside. Sander was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of Doc Martens. He had on one of Robbe’s burgundy beanies, which was pulled over his ears, and had a deep blue bag over his chest. 

Spotting her on the couch, Sander beamed as he held up the plastic bag on his arm. “I brought food!” 

Amber smiled at her brother as he hung up with jacket and beanie by the door. Grabbing the bag from where he’d placed it on the floor, he ran a hand through his messy brown hair and went to the kitchen. Amber waddled after him and found him pulling out two salads from the bag. He placed one on the counter and the other in the fridge before pulling out his meal.

“Since you said that Aaron has to work late tonight, I went ahead and bought you two,” Sander said, seeing her questioning look. He reached into the cabinet to grab two plates. Without her asking, he dumped the salad onto a plate before placing it to the side. Before he could, she fished out a fork and a knife from one of the drawers. 

Smiling at him, she mumbled out a thank you before going back to the living room. Sander put his sandwich and fries on a plate before following her. While Amber sat down on the couch, Sander took the floor and immediately started eating the fries. When he caught Amber staring at the large pile of fries, he handed her one. She was about to refuse when her stomach let out a growl and she took it with a small smile. 

“Is everything okay?” Sander asked. 

“Yeah,” she said. She munched on the fry before starting on her salad. “I just have been feeling like I should be exercising so much more. Plus…” she trailed off. Sander glanced up from his food to stare at her with wide eyes. Swallowing, Amber added, “I don’t know… I just feel like I’m gaining too much weight.” 

Sander nodded. Even after all this time, he still understood. As Amber took a small bite of her salad, Sander asked, “Have you talked with your doctor about it?” 

“Yeah…”

“And what did she say?” 

“She says that I’m gaining weight at what would be considered a normal rate,” she said. Without consciously meaning to, a small sigh escaped her lips. “But because I’m not exercising, I’m starting to think that it just feels like so much more. Plus, I feel like I’m eating so much, Sander. Whether it’s snacks or big meals, I feel like I’m never satisfied.”

“Well, you are eating for two,” Sander said. His tone was calm and Amber couldn’t help but cherish his gentleness right now. “And Baby Jacobs is taking part in the nutrients that your food is giving you. So that might be why you never feel satisfied.”

“Yeah,” Amber said, sighing. 

“But,” Sander continued. “He’s going to be here soon and you know that Aaron will be here to help you. Once the doctor says that it will be okay and you and Aaron have a routine, you can start jogging again. You’d probably have to work back up to your normal speed and time, but Aaron can stay with the baby and make sure he’s okay.” 

Amber smiled. “You’re right,” she said. “I know that Aaron is going to be here to help and maybe I’ll be able to start jogging again in a month or two.” 

“Yes,” Sander said, grinning. “Just promise me that you won’t push yourself too hard.” 

Amber nodded. “I promise.”

As Amber took another bite of her salad, Sander fell quiet. Her salad dwindled in size and Sander ate the rest of his sandwich without pause. As he finished the rest of his fries, one of their phones beeped. Before Amber could grab hers,  _ Heroes  _ started playing and Sander scrambled to pull his phone from his back pocket and silence it. 

Smiling, Amber asked, “So, what is my future brother-in-law doing this afternoon?” 

Sander’s cheeks flushed pink and he avoided her knowing gaze. “He’s had a few meetings this afternoon with some clients,” he said. Sander paused briefly to type out a message. Once he hit send, he turned back to his fries. “Last night, he talked about doing a Youtube video or two before his stream, but he wasn’t sure about it.” 

“Ah,” Amber said. He placed his phone down on the coffee table, facing down. Taking another bite of her salad, she asked, “Did Dad ever give you his ring that you asked for?” 

For a moment, Sander was quiet and Amber thought that he wouldn’t answer. 

But then, Sander stood up and went to the hooks by the door. After shuffling around inside his bag, he returned to his spot and handed Amber a small leather box. Dropping her fork on the plate, she opened up the box to see the bright gold ring. It was the ring that Alexander Driesen had worn when he married his wife, Katrijn. Once he remarried, he had kept the rings in a safe for Sander and Sander had asked for his father’s ring to propose to Robbe. 

“It’s beautiful, Sander,” Amber said. She closed the box and handed it back. “Robbe’s going to love it.”

Sander smiled nervously, turning the box over in his hand. “I hope so.”

“I know so,” Amber said. Sander’s smile grew. “Have you decided how you’re going to ask him yet?”

His smile fell and he shook his head. “No, not yet,” Sander said. “It’s not that I don’t have any ideas. I have so many, but none of them feel right.” He let out a heavy sigh, running a hand over his face. “I don’t know, Amber. I just don’t want to do something that I’m not 100 percent committed to, but I also don’t want to wait any longer. I’ve known that I want to spend the rest of my life with him since the moment I saw him.” 

“I know,” Amber said. “But if the moment doesn’t feel right, you can always wait. When it’s right, it’ll be perfect and you’re going to be happy, in love, and engaged.”

“I don’t know, Amber,” he said. “Ever since I decided I wanted to propose… I don’t know… every moment feels like the right moment. I can’t tell you how many times we’re just sitting on the couch and I just want to get out the ring and propose to him right there. Or propose to him without it.” 

“Okay,” she said. “But you haven’t yet. Is there something holding you back?” Sander shrugged. “Well, no matter when, where, or how you decide to ask him, Robbe loves you so much, Sander. He’s going to say yes and that is the truth.” 

Sander smiled, his cheeks flushing bright red. “Thanks, Amber.” 

* * *

**Woensdag 18:14**

* * *

Zoë had been on the phone for the past thirty minutes.

As soon as she had gotten home, she had quickly switched her slacks and blouse for a pair of leggings and one of Senne’s sweaters and tied her long brown hair up in a bun. When she returned to the kitchen to find Senne pulling pots out of the cabinet, she had barely been able to kiss him on the cheek when her phone rang shrilly from her pocket. Senne had recognized the ringtone, because it was the one that she assigned to his mother’s number, and the look in her eyes told him that she had been avoiding her call. 

As Senne started on dinner, Zoë had climbed on the counter and answered the call. Within minutes, Senne could see an annoyed and irritated look work its way onto Zoë’s face. Ever since his mother found out that Senne was engaged, she had become a helicopter mom, wanting to make sure that the wedding would go off without a hitch. Senne knew that part of it was because she didn’t want a “bad” wedding to be associated with their name and partially because, since Viktor was in jail, Senne was her only child who would likely get married. 

Since then, she had tried to wrestle control over the wedding from their hands. But Zoë—his beautiful, stubborn bride—was unwilling to relinquish it. She had been in control of her own life long before Senne knew her and she was not about to have Senne’s mother take over. It had led to a lot of arguments between the two, while Senne and his father were left in the middle. 

Zoë Loockx was the love of Senne De Smet’s life and his mother’s greatest challenge. Being a lawyer probably helped.

“Ah, done!” Zoë proclaimed when she hung up.

Senne grinned at her. “What did she want this time?”

“Food,” Zoë said matter-of-factly. Senne let out a low whistle as Zoë placed her phone on the counter beside her. Pulling one leg to her chest, she reached out to take the spoon from him and stirred the pasta absent-mindedly. “She was going on about how she thought that a vegetarian-based menu would be unappealing to the guests and wanted a regular menu with some vegetarian items.” Senne raised an eyebrow and Zoë shrugged. “I reminded her I’m a vegetarian and that there would still be meal options with meat. It’s my wedding day, I shouldn’t have to be limited to what I can personally eat.”

Senne chuckled. “What did she say to that?”

“She was kind of in shock.”

“She’s not used to people fighting back.” 

“I’m just hoping that she doesn’t go to Amber,” Zoë said. “She’s been dealing with so much stress with the baby and being stuck at home. The last thing that she needs right now is your mother’s trying to change the entire catering menu.”

“You know Amber will always take your side.”

“I know,” Zoë said. “But I don’t want to stress her out more. I want to be able to handle it between me and your mama. If not, I just don’t know…” Zoë trailed off. She let out a heavy sigh, turning to him as she stirred the pasta. One of her legs dangled off the counter as she pulled the other against her chest. For a second, she just stared at him before saying, “Remind me why I didn’t push harder for a smaller wedding.” 

Senne laughed loudly and shrugged. “I know, I know, I insisted on the wedding,” he said and Zoë smiled at him. “When my mom started getting involved, I wished I had taken you up on the offer.” Zoë laughed, handing him back the spoon. Senne took it dutifully. “If we had gotten married at the courthouse, it would’ve been so much easier. But my mom probably would’ve still pushed for the wedding.”

“So would Mama,” Zoë said, smiling. 

Leaning over, Zoë placed a featherlight kiss against his lips, cupping the back of his head, and Senne kissed her back without hesitation. Senne stepped toward her, tilting toward Zoë and her imaginary axis. One of her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulder and he wrapped an arm low on her waist. One of Zoë’s legs hooked around his thigh as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Senne all but abandoned the food to bring her closer to the edge of the counter and Zoë yelped in surprise. 

Pulling away, Zoë rested their foreheads together, brushing a thumb along his cheekbone. Letting out a sigh, she asked, “When is Sander supposed to get here?”

As soon as the question had left her mouth, the doorbell rang. It echoed annoyingly through the apartment and Senne had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Zoë chuckled, pressing a kiss against Senne’s temple, before lightly pushing him back to the stove. 

“He’s always got the worst timing,” Senne said. 

“It’s okay,” Zoë said, smiling. “We can continue that after he leaves.” She hopped off the counter and grabbed the keys. “I forgot to grab the mail so I’ll be back in a few minutes.” With one final peck against his cheek, she disappeared out of the kitchen. Senne could vaguely hear her and Sander talking in the entryway before the door closed again. 

A second later, Sander stepped into the kitchen, flattening the hair on his head. There was an exhausted look in his eyes, likely from a long day’s work at the parlor. Spotting Senne at the stove, Sander snorted loudly and hid his face. Before Senne had a chance to ask, Sander stepped closer to him and ran his hands down the back of his hair. “I’m sorry, I guess I interrupted something.” 

Senne rolled his eyes. “When do you not?”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“It’s not our fault that you and Robbe are physically incapable of not touching each other.” Sander rolled his eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter in mock offense. 

It had been a couple of weeks since Senne had seen Sander. With a big jump in clients at his job, Senne had hardly been anywhere but work or home. When Senne’s work had finally started to return to normal, Sander had been too busy to go out. With Alicia’s upcoming newlywed trip with Britt, along with Emilie going on vacation, Sander had been at the tattoo parlor more often. Today was the first time that they were able to get together in a while. It was the first time they saw each other since Sander had Senne he was proposing to Robbe.

“So,” Senne said. Sander glanced up, a mild look of confusion in his green eyes. “Have you figured out how you’re going to ask yet?” 

Staring at him in disbelief, Sander asked, “Did you talk to Amber today? Because she asked me about it too.” 

“No, I have not talked to Amber today,” Senne said matter-of-factly. Sander rolled his eyes. “I would’ve messaged you about it, but sometimes you and Robbe check each other’s phones when you’re busy. I didn’t want to take the chance of Robbe accidentally seeing and spoiling whatever plan you had in motion. Speaking of which…” he trailed off, raising an eyebrow. 

Sander let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t have one. At least not one set in stone or anything like that.” Senne nodded, pulling the pot off the burner. As he dumped the water out, Sander stepped out of his way automatically. “There’s the obvious choice of proposing to him at the place we met, but Robbe isn’t too big on being the center of public attention.” Senne nodded. “I also thought about going on an extravagant vacation and proposing there, but I wouldn’t be able to figure out where to go.”

“Plus, Robbe probably wouldn’t want you spending that much money, either.”

“Robbe wouldn’t want you spending that much money on what?” Zoë asked, stepping into the kitchen. Senne seemed unbothered by her sudden reappearance, but Sander jumped three feet in the air. As Zoë opened the fridge, the two men remained silent. Curiously, she glanced over her shoulder to stare at them. She must’ve seen the guilty look on Sander’s because she raised an eyebrow. “You two have a secret. What is it?” 

“Ummm…” Sander said, trailing off. 

“I promise that I won’t tell Robbe,” Zoë said as she turned toward him. 

Glancing over at his friend, Senne could see that Sander’s resolve to keep his plans a secret was quickly breaking down. Since he and Zoë had gotten back together, she and Sander had grown incredibly close. After Sander started dating Robbe, their bond only got stronger. There were numerous instances where Senne came back to the apartment to find Zoë dyeing her hair with Sander’s help—and Senne was thankful for it because he had no idea how to help them. 

Sander let out a sigh, sending her a nervous look. “I was thinking about proposing to Robbe.” 

Instantly, Zoë’s smile lit up the entire room in bright and joyous light. Forgoing what she was getting out of the fridge, she bounced over to Sander, who seemed perplexed. “Really?” she asked excitedly. As soon as Sander ducked his head, her face morphed into something else. One of understanding. “You’re hesitating,” she said, bluntly. 

Sander’s cheeks flushed bright red, bleeding to the tips of his ears.

“She got you there.”

Sander glared at him. “Shut up, Senne.”

“Yeah,” Zoë echoed, sticking out her tongue at him. “Shut up, Seppe.” Senne pretended to look offended. Zoë turned back to Sander with a determined look on her face as Senne watched the scene unfold. Zoë crossed her arms across her chest before tilting her head. “Why are you hesitating, Sander? I know you love Robbe. I know that isn’t the issue.” 

“It’s not that I don’t know,” Sander said, softly. “I’ve always known that I wanted to be with him for the rest of our lives. Back when we first started dating, we used to talk about getting married all the time. Sometimes, we would end up talking about how we would get married when we were in a good place or after a few years of college and I guess… I’m hesitating because what if that isn’t now? And what if he says no because of it?” 

Zoë nodded before reaching out to pat Sander’s arm. “Knowing Robbe as much as I do, Sander, I have to say that there’s no way in any universe that he will ever say no to marrying you,” she said. 

Senne turned off the burners and moved the pot off the stove. He turned to see that neither one of them was paying attention to the fact that dinner was ready. 

“If it’s not the right spot financially, you can always push the wedding off until you are. Your engagement doesn’t mean you have to get married immediately. It just means that you are going to be married. Whatever pace you choose to go is up to you.” 

Sander smiled. “Thanks, Zoë.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Be careful,” Senne said. In an almost comedic fashion, Sander and Zoë glanced at him. Senne stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Zoë, who leaned against his chest. “If we talk about weddings any longer, she might convince you to elope with your friends and save the trouble of overbearing mothers.”

“Ah, yes,” Zoë said. Sander turned to Zoë, raising an eyebrow, as Senne held her a little tighter against his chest. “Senne’s mama has been trying to take over the wedding and I have been dealing with—” Her words were cut off by a yelp as Senne swept her off the floor and carried her into the dining room. Zoë’s nails dug into Senne’s arms and he could vaguely hear Sander laughing in the kitchen. “Senne!”

“You and Sander can continue talking about my overbearing and control-freak of a mother while we are eating dinner,” Senne said matter-of-factly. As he kicked one of the dining chairs, Senne placed Zoë back on her feet and placed a kiss against her lips. “Right now,” he said as he moved back into the kitchen. Sander passed him, carrying the plates and silverware that he had gotten out earlier. “Dinner is starting to get cold.” 

* * *

**Woensdag 20:47**

* * *

Moyo could tell it had been a rough day. 

On a typical evening, Moyo would always be home before Noor. Her boss tended to hold her over with meetings and last-minute assignments because he was physically incapable of realizing the time. But he was understanding when it came to deadlines and his team’s mental health. As a result, Noor didn’t mind staying ten minutes late. 

Today, however, her thoughts had been particularly brutal. 

When she woke up this morning, her morning sickness had left her in the bathroom until she was ten minutes late for an important meeting with a client. Once she arrived, the client was rude about Noor’s tardiness. While her boss managed to smooth it over, Noor couldn’t concentrate. Once the meeting was over, her boss practically forced her to take the day off so she could start fresh tomorrow. 

When Moyo came home, he found Noor on the couch with the saltiest chips imaginable on the table. She was dressed in one of his hoodies and a pair of sweats with her hair tied in two small pigtails. He didn’t say anything or ask her what was wrong. He simply went into their bedroom and changed into similar clothes, before coming back and lying down with her. 

After nearly an hour of lying there together, Moyo ordered them pizza. Once they finished eating, Noor told him what happened—and as soon as she started talking, she couldn’t stop. Moyo sat there and interjected when it was needed, but most importantly, he held her after she was done. 

It had been nearly five years since Noor met Moyo in that bar. Yet, Noor still found herself caught off guard by her feelings for him—for how right being wrapped his arms felt. Noor held onto him tightly, the faint hum of the television serving as white noise. 

“Today wasn’t all bad,” Noor said, looking up at Moyo.

He glanced down at her. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “I didn’t have to worry about work, I’ve got my beautiful boyfriend and father of our child with me,” she said. Moyo laughed, shaking his head. “Plus, Britt called me around lunch. She sent me a ton of pictures from their trip.” 

“Oh, really?” Moyo asked. “Where did she and Alicia go to this time?”

“They were going to go to the U.S., last I heard,” Noor said. She turned out of his arms to reach for her phone “But they ended up going to Brazil to see Rio.” Once Noor got Britt’s pictures up, she handed the phone to Moyo. 

As Noor got up to get some water, Moyo sat up a little. When she glanced back at him, he was flipping through the pictures. There were at least twenty that Britt had sent of various tourist spots. “Wow,” Moyo said, a little louder. Noor grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it up with water. “Britt’s a pretty good photographer. These are all amazing.” 

“Yeah, she picked up a lot from me and Sander.” 

As Noor took a sip of her water, Moyo fell silent in the living room. After a few beats, he said, “Hello? Yeah, it’s me. Okay, let me get her.” Before Noor could step back to the living room, Moyo was sliding—quite literally, because he was wearing socks—into the kitchen. Her phone was gripped in his hand and he held it out to her. “It’s Sander. He says it’s important.” 

Noor took the phone, pressing it against her ear. “Hello?” 

“Hey,” Sander said. It sounded like he was in a car, his voice a little unclear. Letting out a sigh, he continued, “I need your help.” 

“Don’t you always,” she teased. Even through the phone, Noor could hear Sander’s nerves as he chuckled. Taking another sip of her water, she asked, “What’s so urgent?”

Sander sounded almost drunk as he said, “I’m going to propose to Robbe tonight.” 

Noor smiled. “It’s about time.”

“Shut up!” Sander said. From the tone of his voice, Noor suspected that Sander was blushing profusely, as he usually did when she teased him about Robbe. “I just… I don’t know how I want to propose. That’s why I called you, because you are so much better than Senne at these things and I’m the foolish man groveling at your feet.” 

“Really?” Noor asked. Moyo glanced at her, a look of confusion on his face. “Of everyone, I assumed you would be the one with an idea so set in stone that there would be no talking you out of it.”

“Yeah,” Sander said. “That’s the problem though. Senne and I talked about it earlier. I have too many ideas, Noor, and I can’t decide which one would be best.” He sounded frustrated and Noor understood. Sander had always imagined spending the rest of his life with Robbe and he had probably thought about what he was going to do over and over. “Which is why I called because I need your signature spot-on advice. Do you have anything for me?” 

“Okay, okay,” Noor said, running a hand across her face. Moyo dumped half of a bag of chips into a bowl. “You can always do it somewhere meaningful to both of you.” 

“I already thought about proposing to him at Lilly’s. But I scrapped it because we both know he’s not big on public attention—”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Noor said. She waited for a few moments for Sander to say something, but when he didn’t, she continued, “What I meant is that you could do something intimate. Like something that is meaningful to both of you. Maybe bring him his favorite dessert and hang out on the couch or something else that’s important to you, and then you can ask him.” 

Moyo glanced up, looking at her curiously. 

For a second, Sander was quiet. It was almost like the call dropped or Sander hung up on her. However, after a moment, she heard a laugh cut through the silence, light and gentle. “Sander, are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Sander said. Noor could tell that Sander was smiling and it brought a smile to her face as well. “And, um, I think I have an idea.” Noor chuckled. “Thank you, Noor. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Noor said. 

“Take care of Moyo and the baby.”

“I will,” Noor said. “Oh, and Sander.”

“Yeah?”

“Good luck.”

Sander giggled, giddy and blissful. “Thanks.”

With that, the line went dead. Noor pulled back to see their baby’s sonogram filling up the screen. Quickly typing in her passcode, Noor navigated to her messages with Senne and quickly typed a new one. As soon as she hit send, Moyo wrapped an arm around her waist.

Noor:  _ I think it’s time _

Senne:  _ Yes, I know. I’m hoping. _ _  
_ _ If he could’ve gotten away with it, he would’ve proposed to Robbe day 1. _

Noor:  _ Robbe might’ve said yes too. _

Senne:  _ Haha, maybe. _

“What was so important that Sander needed you immediately?” Moyo asked, a curious look on his face. 

Noor beamed up at him. “I think Sander’s finally going to ask,” she said before popping one of the chips in her mouth. 

Moyo laughed as he gently tugged her toward the living room. Noor followed him, wrapping one arm around his waist before reaching out to grab a few more chips. “Here I was thinking that Robbe might have to do all the work. It’s about time.” Noor laughed, standing on her toes to peck his cheek.

* * *

**Woensdag 21:15**

* * *

Once his stream ended, Robbe headed to the kitchen to look for something to satisfy his growling stomach. Stardust, who had been sitting in his lap for the last thirty minutes, let out a loud and angry meow before rushing off to find a new spot. Before he even left his office—well, the half office, half art studio—his phone started ringing insistently. 

Jens.

“Hey,” Robbe said.

“Hey,” Jens said. As Robbe opened the cabinets, in search of something to eat, he could hear Kes and Jayden in the background. Robbe could even hear Lucas’s loud laughter mixed in. The conversation seemed light and happy and Robbe couldn’t help the sadness at the thought of his best friend and former roommate so far away. “Robbe?” Jens asked. Robbe made a noise and Jens laughed. “You were the one who called me earlier, remember?”

“Oh right, sorry,” Robbe said. “I wasn’t for sure about your new schedule at work. I didn’t mean to call you in the middle of the meeting. I hope they weren’t too mad at you.” 

“It’s okay. They weren’t,” Jens said. “I turned around and accidentally called you in the middle of your stream so we’re even.” Robbe laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out a bag of chips. As Robbe popped a chip into his mouth, Jens asked, “So, what were you calling about?”

“Nothing important,” Robbe said. Jens remained quiet. Even with the distance between them, Robbe could almost picture him raising an eyebrow and giving him a look that said ‘bullshit.’ Somehow, the thought made him laugh. “Okay, okay,” Robbe said. “I was just calling to double-check when you wanted me to come over next week.”

“Oh. That’s it?” Jens asked. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Robbe said, eating another chip. Once he swallowed, he continued. “In case you’ve forgotten, Jens. I’m a popular full-time streamer and Youtuber now.” Jens laughed loudly. “See, you laugh, but it’s the majority of my income. Therefore, I would like to know how many videos I need to pre-record and edit to post while I’m gone.” 

The front door opened with finality and almost immediately, Robbe could hear the bell on Stardust’s collar ringing as he moved with lightning speed. Turning around, Robbe could see Sander stepping into the apartment. His boyfriend bent down to scoop Stardust into his arms and peppered kisses against his black fur as he closed the door behind him. 

Glancing up, Sander beamed over at him. “Hi, baby.” 

“Hi,” Robbe said, smiling. 

Through the phone, Jens laughed. For a second, Robbe had forgotten that he was on the phone with his best friend and he jumped, accidentally bumping into the counter. The hiss of pain he had emitted only caused Jens to laugh louder. Sander plopped the wiggling Stardust onto the couch before moving to him. “Evening.”

“Evening,” Robbe said, welcoming the brief kiss to his lips. “How was Senne’s?”

“It was good,” Sander said. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

At first, Sander’s words didn’t register. But then, Jens let out an “Ooooooh” in his ear right as the words registered. Robbe blinked at him, a little confused, as his cheeks flushed. He clutched at his phone like a lifeline as a small, nervous smile crossed Sander’s face. “You do?” 

Sander smiled a little brighter, placing a longer kiss against his lips. “Keep talking to Jens,” Sander said as he swiped a thumb across Robbe’s bottom lip. Robbe nodded, feeling the flush creep up a little further, and Sander beamed at him, looking smug. “I will get it all ready. Hi Jens!” The latter part was directed to the phone still clutched in Robbe’s hand and Jens responded with a “Hi.”

In record speed, Sander disappeared into their bedroom with Stardust at his feet, trying to get the attention that Robbe had supposedly denied him all day. Robbe felt his eyes lingering on the corner. He expected Sander to pop up, raise that one eyebrow to let Robbe know that he should’ve been following him. But he never reappeared. Robbe could hear Sander shuffling around in the bedroom and talking to Stardust.

Jens’s laugh reminded Robbe that he was still very much on the phone. “Well, I better let you go and be with your boyfriend,” Jens said matter-of-factly. “It sounds like you’re about to get laid.”

Even though Robbe had just been thinking about it, his entire flush grew tenfold. “Jens!”

“Robbe,” Jens said, sounding like he was scolding and teasing Robbe all at once. “Your boyfriend over four years is planning a special surprise and trying to distract you by having you talk to me. Hang up and go hang out with him.” Jens laughed, like it was the best joke he’d ever heard, and Robbe rolled his eyes. “What else could it possibly be?”

An idea crossed Robbe’s mind, but his cheeks only flushed further. “Well,” Robbe said, dodging the question. He could hear Jens’s smile on the other side like he knew it too. Sometimes, only rarely, Robbe hated how much his best friend knew him. “You never answered my question.”

Jens laughed. “Next Friday and Saturday,” he said matter-of-factly. “Lucas has decided the party will be on Saturday night. Plus, his mama is coming back into town late Friday night so it’ll give her about a day to relax and recover before coming and seeing the apartment.”

“That’s good,” Robbe said. “And Lies is coming too?”

“Yes, her plane lands on Wednesday and she’s staying in a hotel so you and Sander will have the spare bedroom,” Jens said. Robbe heard the front door open and turned, only to see Sander slipping out of it once again. He stared at the door in confusion and Stardust, who had been on Sander’s heels, looked at Robbe sadly. “I swear to God, Robbe, if I wake up in the middle of the night to a creaking bed, I’m never inviting you and Sander over again.”

“For fuck’s sake, Jens,” Robbe said, sighing. 

“What? It needs to be said.”

“Unlike you and Lucas, Sander and I are perfectly capable of keeping our hands off each other,” Robbe said matter-of-factly. “Because, I can’t tell you how many times I was like, ‘I’m streaming. Keep it down,’ and not thirty minutes later, my chat could hear moaning.” 

“We were not that bad.”

“Yes, you were.” 

“Whatever, you and I can debate this topic some other time,” Jens said. “You have a busy night ahead with Sander.” Robbe couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes and he could tell that his friend was smiling too. “And I have to get back to baby-sitting Lukesden so Isa doesn’t have to shove them into Ubers to get them home safely.”

“Hey,” Lucas said. His voice was far off and Robbe could barely pick it up. But he sounded a little drunk and Robbe chuckled. “We are not  _ that  _ drunk.” 

“Yes, you are, baby. But it’s okay. You don’t have to go far,” Jens said. “Have fun, Robbe.”

“Goodbye, asshole.”

“Hey!”

As Robbe hung up the phone and placed it on the counter, the front door opened again. Sander had returned and scooped up Stardust in his arms once again. Stardust curled over his shoulder, trying to escape out into the hall, but Sander simply closed the door. As Sander smoothed down the hair on his back, he moved over to Robbe, grinning down at him. 

“What’s going on?” Robbe asked. 

“We are going to have a picnic,” Sander said, smiling. Once he stepped into the kitchen, Stardust leapt off his shoulder and landed on the kitchen counter with ease. Sander didn’t seem too upset about it because he reached out and tugged Robbe closer. However, he stopped a hair's width away from Robbe’s lips and said, “But, to do so, you need to be dressed in warmer clothes.” 

Robbe let out a sigh, shaking his head, and Sander’s grin got wider. “Any specifics?” he asked, teasingly. 

“Anything that makes you warm,” Sander said, fisting the fabric of the shirt that Robbe was wearing. “But, if you want, your green hoodie. I always think that you look hot in that.” 

“Just for you,” Robbe said, laughing. Sander grinned wider than Robbe thought possible. Robbe stood on his toes and closed the minuscule distance between their lips, stealing a kiss Sander had refused to give him. It didn’t last long before Sander was pulling away, raising an eyebrow at him. Robbe rolled his eyes, moving out of the kitchen. “Okay, okay, I’m going.” 

Sander smiled before turning his attention back to Stardust. 

Once he was in their bedroom, Robbe immediately went to their closet. He pulled the green hoodie over his shirt and grabbed a pair of jeans. It was a pair that fit him loosely, which Milan had managed to talk him into buying ages ago. Once he switched his sweats for the jeans, he put on a brown jacket that he hadn’t gotten a chance to break in yet. 

As he slipped his feet into sneakers, his eyes drifted over to the nightstand.

“Are you ready to go?” Sander asked, appearing in the doorway with Stardust in one hand. 

“Um,” Robbe said, glancing over to the nightstand. Deciding against it, he turned back to Sander, who was waiting patiently. “Yeah, I was just thinking about a beanie. But I don’t know how cold it is outside.”

“It’s a little chilly,” Sander said, stepping toward him as he placed Stardust on the floor. With a graceful elegance that always made Robbe blush, Sander reached up and pulled the burgundy beanie off his head. He reached out, placing it on Robbe’s head and tugging it over his eyes. Robbe laughed as Sander pulled it back to his forehead. “There you go. I kept it warm for you.”

“Thank you,” Robbe said. “What about you, though?”

Sander shrugged and looked around dramatically before heading to the closet. After a few minutes of digging in their box dedicated to beanies, he pulled out a beige beanie that was one of the few Sander owned. With finality, he tugged it over his ears and went back to Robbe’s side. 

Sander held out his hand toward Robbe, who looked down at it slyly. Robbe reached out, taking his hand and interlocking their fingers. Smiling at Robbe, Sander tugged him out of their bedroom and out of their apartment while Robbe followed him willingly, excitement and love swelling up in his chest. 

* * *

**Woensdag 21:21**

* * *

Sander had a plan. 

Once he hung up with Noor, the gears started spinning quickly inside Sander’s head. The wall in his mind had disappeared, leaving his thoughts to burst out at full speed, like waves crashing with increasing velocity. All of a sudden, he could see it in his mind’s eye—like a movie that had yet to be shot, or a universe where it was happening right now.  _ Yes,  _ he thought, driving to the pizza parlor—their pizza parlor—to pick up Robbe’s favorite pizza. 

Once he got back in the car, Sander could see it so clearly. As if he were the camera, Sander could see them on the roof beneath the twinkling stars of the night sky. He could see them spread out on the blankets, their legs tangled together, Sander feeding him a slice of pizza. He could envision the speech he would give before he pulled out the ring. He could envision the look on Robbe’s face as he said yes.

Sander hoped that Robbe would say yes.

When Sander arrived at the apartment, he had nervously ridden the elevator up, nerves growing stronger with each floor it rose. Once he was outside their apartment, Sander placed the pizza and his bag outside the door before going inside. He found Robbe in the kitchen with a bag of chips and a phone pressed against his ear. When Robbe glanced up from the bowl of chips, he smiled so brightly that Sander almost wanted to get on one knee right then and there. 

But Sander held himself back and simply placed a kiss on Robbe’s lips before telling him about the surprise.

Once Sander collected their blankets and the spare pillows, as well as their Bluetooth speaker, he slipped out the front door without Robbe noticing. On the roof, Sander spread out their blanket out on the concrete. On one corner, Sander placed the bag with all the extra blankets, placing Robbe’s pizza on the opposing corner. Once it was all set up, Sander rushed back down to the apartment to collect Robbe. 

When he got Robbe to the roof, he turned toward Sander with a look of disbelief on his face. Robbe wrapped one arm around Sander’s waist and tugged him until their chests were flush together. Robbe stood on his toes to press a gentle kiss against his lips. Despite himself, Sander leaned further against him, deepening their kiss and wrapping his arms around Robbe. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” Robbe said, sounding a little breathless. 

“I know,” Sander said. “I wanted to.” Sander felt his heart jump in his chest as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend, who was looking up at him with wide doe eyes. Smiling, Sander added, “Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve looked at the stars together.” 

Robbe smiled fondly, bright and beautiful. “It has,” he said. 

Sander grabbed a hold of Robbe’s brown jacket and tugged him back in for another kiss. Robbe followed willingly, kissing him back deeply. Sander found himself clinging to him like a lifeline he never wanted to let go of and his heart thumped harder. “Come on,” Sander said, nodding toward the blanket. “Your pizza is getting cold.”

“My pizza?” Robbe asked in disbelief. He moved toward the blankets, pulling out the pizza box and opening it to check. As Sander moved to sit down on the blanket, Robbe turned to him. “Sander, you didn’t have to do that.”

“But I wanted to,” Sander said. He reached behind him to pull out the pillows and remaining blankets before turning back to Robbe, who was looking at him sternly. “Besides, my beautiful boyfriend just finished with a three- or four-hour stream. The least I could do is bring him some food so he won’t go to bed starving.”

Robbe’s cheeks flushed bright pink, still detectable in the darkness around them. 

Once Robbe finished the pizza, he laid down with Sander and stared up at the stars. On instinct, Sander wrapped his arms around Robbe and brought him to his chest. Robbe leaned into his embrace, reaching until he was clutching at Sander’s hand, and smiled over at him. Sander couldn’t resist stealing another gentle kiss which turned to five, leaving them practically panting against each other’s mouths. Finally, Robbe pushed him away and breathlessly teased, “I thought we came up here to watch the stars.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sander said. “Quit being so distracting.”

Robbe laughed, shaking his head before turning to look up at the stars. From this close, Sander could make out the constellation of freckles on Robbe’s cheeks and the dimples that were threatening to pop up. The curls that poked out from under his beanie fell back on Sander’s arm. In the reflection of his brown eyes, Sander could make out the position of the moon—barely over half-full. 

With something so beautiful and amazing in front of him, Sander couldn’t bear to turn his gaze away. 

His Robbe who was looking up at the stars and the constellations as though it was the first time they were laying to look at them. His Robbe who would always send him a “starting a stream” text after four and a half years. His Robbe who had dyed his hair purple as a reward for a charity stream two years ago. His Robbe whom he loved with all his heart. His Robbe who had seen every inch of Sander possible—the extreme highs, the extreme lows, and every theoretical combination in between—and still loved him anyway. 

Sander had a plan.

Hell, Sander had a speech.

Staring at Robbe like this—so happy and carefree, looking up at the stars and curled into his side—the words tumbled out of his mouth without question or hesitation, out in the open before he even realized that he said then. “Will you marry me, Robbe IJzermans?” 

For a long and frightening heartbeat, Robbe was achingly quiet. His eyes were stuck on the stars and he didn’t move a muscle. Sander wondered if Robbe had even heard him. Then, Robbe turned his head. His rich brown eyes connected with Sander’s. They were so lit up, full of emotion, that Sander barely registered the actual smile on Robbe’s face. He didn’t need it. 

“Yes, Sander Driesen, I will marry you,” Robbe said, his smile growing even more. As if to prove his point, he leaned over and kissed him deeply. Sander clutched at his waist, trying to drag him closer, and Robbe gasped into the kiss but didn’t pull away. Robbe pulled back, their lips brushing over each other’s. “Always. In every universe.” He placed another kiss against his lips before adding, “But especially this one.”

Sander smiled, reaching over to cup Robbe’s face. “I love you. I love you so much, you know that?”

“I do,” Robbe said, nudging their noses together. “Did you know that I love you, too?” 

Sander nodded, reaching up to pull Robbe tighter against him. Without hesitation, Robbe swung his leg over and settled on Sander’s lap. Robbe ran his hands along Sander’s chest before reaching up to dig one into the strands of his hair. Whatever nerves had been in his system were swept away in the euphoria of the kiss, in the euphoria of the “Yes,” in the euphoria of Robbe and his never-ending glow of light and love. 

After three long—and frankly, filthy—kisses, Sander remembered the box, which was digging into the skin of his thigh with the help of Robbe’s added weight. Once Sander managed to detach himself from their kiss, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Robbe’s eyes were on him and he reached out his left hand. Unsurprisingly to Sander, the ring was a little loose and needed resizing. 

“That’s okay,” Sander said, placing it back in the box. Robbe watched him carefully as Sander slipped the ring onto his own pointer finger. It was still a little loose, but not as bad as his father’s old ring. “We can get it resized so it’ll fit your pretty finger.” 

“It’s beautiful, Sander,” Robbe said. “When did you buy it?”

“I didn’t,” Sander said. “It was my dad’s old wedding band from when he married my mom.” 

“What?” Robbe asked, leaning back down. An emotional look flooded into his eyes as he stared down at Sander. “Really?”

Sander nodded. “Yeah, when my mom died, my dad saved their rings so I could propose with hers and wear his. Of course, he didn’t think a hot Twitch streamer would skateboard his way into my heart.” 

Robbe laughed, burying his face in Sander’s chest. “Are you sure he wants me to have it?”

“Of course he does,” Sander said, running his hands along Robbe’s sides. “When I told him I wanted to propose with his ring, he tripped over the dog trying to get to his safe as quickly as possible.” Robbe smiled at him before leaning to press their lips together. “Oh,” Sander said. “You need to phone your mama in the morning and let her know that you said yes. She’s been surreptitiously checking your hand for over a month every time we saw her.”

“You asked my mama?”

“Of course I asked your mama,” Sander said, smiling before pulling Robbe down for a kiss. 

* * *

**Woensdag 23:43**

* * *

Sander kissed Robbe until it was too cold to stay outside. 

Their bodies had started to grow numb and their kisses grew leisurely. Once it became frighteningly obvious they had lost interest in looking at the stars, Robbe suggested they head back inside. With the lack of feeling in his arms becoming apparent, Sander nodded in agreement. Taking Robbe’s hand, Sander guided him to the stairwell and back into the building.

Once Sander opened the front door, Stardust glanced up at them. The black cat was curled up on their couch, pointing his yellow eyes accusingly in their direction. In that moment, Sander decided that he was going to feed Stardust a little more in the morning. Sander tugged Robbe into their apartment, pressing their lips together gently, as he closed the door behind them. Robbe held onto his jacket before breaking away to throw away the pizza box. 

In their bedroom, they made short work of taking off their clothes. Robbe changed back into his sweats and his favorite shirt of Sander’s, which he always liked to steal. The black shirt swallowed him up, hanging loosely on his small frame, but most of his clothes did. Robbe climbed into the bed and wrapped the sheets around him like a cocoon. 

Before Sander did anything else, he placed the box with Robbe’s ring on the nightstand before hastily undoing the button of his cold-to-the-touch jeans. He quickly switched them out for a warmer pair of sweats. Before he headed to join his fiancé— _ fiancé  _ was something he wouldn’t get used to—in their bed, Sander slipped on one of his few gray shirts and turned off the bedroom light. 

As soon as he had slipped under the covers, Robbe was on him like a koala. His arms were around Sander’s neck, the cool ring on Sander’s finger brushing against his skin, and his legs tightened around Sander’s waist. Letting out a sleepy and content sigh, he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Sander smiled, pulling Robbe closer, as he circled his waist. 

“You make me so happy,” Sander whispered. He pressed a kiss against Robbe’s forehead—it was warmer now, but still cold—and nudged him with his nose. Robbe tilted his head back, blinking up at him. It was pitch black in their bedroom but Sander could still make out every aspect of Robbe’s face, from the sleepiness of his eyes to the dazed twitch in his smile. “You know that, right?”

“I do,” Robbe said. Sander was certain he would never get tired of hearing that. There was a part of him that wanted to record it over and over again until their wedding day and every day afterward as their life as husbands began.  _ Husbands _ . The thought made Sander’s heart jump in his chest as he brushed back his curls. “You make me happy too.” 

He reached up, hovering over Sander’s lips, before connecting them together in one smooth motion. Sander pulled him closer, resting his hands on his back, as Robbe kissed him deeper. He raked his fingers through Robbe’s hair and Robbe’s hand reached up to cradle Sander’s jaw in his hand. 

Suddenly, Robbe pulled back. “Oh right, I have a question for you, too,” Robbe said. 

“Hmm?” Sander asked. 

Robbe pressed a kiss against his cheekbone before leaning across Sander toward their nightstand. Sander could hear Robbe fumbling around in the dark. Robbe let out a string of curses, which meant he pulled the drawer open too far and it came off the hinges. Robbe was back over him in a second, smiling down. “I have a very important question for you, Mr. Driesen.”

“Hmm? And what is that, Mr. IJzermans?” Sander asked, tucking one arm behind his head. 

Robbe moved off his chest, propping himself up beside Sander on one elbow. With a small but confident grin on his face, Robbe brought up a small box in his hand. For a heartbeat, Sander thought it was the box with his father’s old ring. Then, Robbe opened it to show him. The ring was a little simpler with dark carvings along the edges. With the minimal moonlight shining into their room, Sander could see that it was a bright shade of silver. 

He glanced at Robbe, who had a nervous smile growing on his face. Sander couldn’t help mirroring the expression as he waited for Robbe to speak. “Sander Driesen,” Robbe said, his voice quiet and unbelievably soft. “Will you marry me?” 

Sander smiled at him. He reached up to cup his face, trailing his fingers through Robbe’s longer locks with ease. Even though Sander hadn’t said anything, he knew Robbe already knew the answer. “One hundred percent,” Sander whispered. “In every universe in existence, my dear Robin. I will marry you and be with you forever.” 

Robbe smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips. “Forever,” he said, pulling the silver ring from the box. With almost no difficulty, Robbe slid the ring on Sander’s left ring finger. It fit perfectly without resistance. When Sander raised an eyebrow, Robbe giggled and buried his face against his chest. “I may have asked help from Yasmina.” 

“Do I want to know how Yasmina knows my ring size?” 

“In all honesty, I don’t know,” Robbe said. Sander laughed. “I’m as surprised as you are that it fit.” Sander shook his head, leaning up to kiss his lips. “Don’t worry,” Robbe said, his lips brushing against Sander’s. “I got silver so I wouldn’t ruin your carefully-maintained aesthetic.”

“Oh, my  _ aesthetic _ ,” Sander said. 

He wrapped an arm around Robbe’s neck and pulled him down so their lips connected. Like all of their kisses tonight, it started out smooth and gentle before quickly becoming heated. Robbe grabbed a fistful of his shirt, opening his mouth easily when Sander ran his tongue across his lower lip. Without hesitation, Sander sat up, using his arm to guide Robbe onto the bed. Robbe went willingly, gripping onto Sander’s bicep as he hovered above him, and wrapped one leg around Sander’s thigh. 

Somewhere at their feet, Stardust let out a frustrated  _ meow _ and jumped off the bed. 

“Sorry, Stardust!”

**Author's Note:**

> here we are again <3 
> 
> thank you all to everyone that has loved this series to its official completion. this wonderful series that is so near and dear to my heart and it means the absolute world to me that you have loved this series so much and watched robbe and sander fall in love all over again. i can’t wait to show you guys what i have in store next—even though it might be a while until i feel ready to bring it out to you. but definitely look forward to all of my gifs and screams about the upcoming season on here :) 
> 
> Until next time, I love you guys and thank you so much from the bottom of my heart <3


End file.
